True Heart, True Mind, True Opinion
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ino punya jurus baru! Dan ia menggunakan jurusnya itu untuk tahu bagaimana pendapat teman-temannya tentang dirinya. Kira-kira gimana pendapat beberapa temennya itu ya? Hints:ShikaIno  ceritanya agak ngaco dan mungkin agak OOC. Please R&R, arigatou!:3


Yahoo! Saya kembali dengan fic humor yang baru! Mungkin ada _romance_-nya juga sih dikit. Tokohnya? Masih Ino, sodara sodari-ku. Hahay!

Sekedar notes gak penting : _setting_-nya tetep di Desa Konoha dengan tokoh-tokoh kita yang masih saja betah berprofesi sebagai ninja. Tapi bedanya ama karangan Kishimoto-sensei yang asli, Desa Konoha dan desa-desa di negara lain udah pada damai semua. Terusssss…. Satu lagi, si Akatsuki Brothers (+1 sister) ceritanya mah udah tobat dan idup damai sebagai penghuni Desa Konoha. Nah, bedanya fic satu ini dengan fic sebelumnya (ini fic ketiga, _anyway_), mungkin chara2 di sini agak OOC? Atau gak? Yah, terserah penilaian yang membaca. :3

Yosh, sebelum masuk ke cerita, mau bilang dulu kalau semua karakter Naruto itu hak kepemilikannya ada di tangan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei.

genre : humor bisa, romance dikit, friendship juga ada.

pairingnya : kali ini ShikaIno. Tapi mungkin lebih cocok dibilang hints yang belum ampe jadi pairing? Gak ngerti juga saya. Hahaha.

Well, I should stop talking, so you guys can enjoy the story! ^^

* * *

**True Heart, True Mind, True Opinion**

Kota Townsville…*ehem*

Desa Konoha…

Desa yang indah dan permai. Penduduknya pun hidup dalam damai. Kalaupun ada gangguan, paling hanya dari para maling berikut : maling ramen (gak usah dikasih tau siapa juga dah pada tahu kan? Siapa lagi selain si Uzumaki Naruto yang punya obsesi pada ramen?), maling ayam (yeah.. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sangat _cool_ ini mengaku memilih jadi maling ayam untuk dua alasan. Pertama, buat modal nikah. Kedua, biar gak ada ayam lain yang bisa nyaingin ketampanan dia.), maling buah (well, he's Akamichi Chouji. Kenapa dia? Author juga gak tau. Mungkin referensi ada di fic 'The Poem for Him?' *promosi*), dan terakhir adalah si maling hati (ow,ow,ow.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi? Gayanya yang _cool _, tapi baik hati… Cewe mana sih yang gak _melting_? Dan dia juga jadi maling hati gara-gara banyaknya request dari _fangirl_-nya sendiri. Jadi jangan protes!Haha!)

Ngomong-ngomong, udah cerita panjang lebar soal para maling ini, sebenernya cerita kali ini bukan tentang mereka lho. Maaf buat yang udah berharap. Hahaha. *dilempar Itachi, dengan senang hati Author tangkap*

Yak! Kembali ke _main topic_.

Di desa Konoha yang selalu damai namun penuh maling itu, hiduplah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang selalu diikat _high-ponytail_ dengan sejuntai poni yang dibiarkan menutupi mata kanannya. Gadis itu bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Ino, sebagai salah satu keturunan klan Yamanaka memiliki kemampuan Shintenshin no Jutsu yang membuatnya dapat mengambil alih kesadaran orang lain. Kali ini, setelah latihan keras tanpa kenal lelah, Ino berhasil menguasai jurus baru yang diberinya nama Shin-Shintenshin no Jutsu.

Apa beda jurus baru ini dengan jurus Shintenshin no Jutsu yang lama? Shin-Shintenshin no Jutsu ini merupakan sebuah jurus di mana si penggunanya hanya menransfer sebagian jiwanya ke tubuh orang yang dituju. Dengan demikian, baik pengguna maupun yang diguna-guna gak akan kehilangan kesadaran sama sekali. Saat separuh jiwa *asa kaya judul lagu* si pengguna berada di tubuh yang diguna-guna, si pengguna dapat mengetahui informasi apa saja tentang korban mereka tersebut. Cukup bertanya dan mereka akan menjawab jujur semua pertanyaan dari si pengguna. Kalau si target gak sadar dia lagi 'disusupi', maka jawaban yang didapat akan semakin lancar tanpa bisa ditutupi sama sekali. Sama hal-nya kalau si target dengan sukarela dan sukahati membiarkan dirinya 'disusupi'. Dijamin, proses ambil data bakalan berjalan lancar selancar jalan tol di tahun 1989 *abis jalan tol aja sekarang dah sering macet koq*

Sampai di sini apakah ada pertanyaan?

Tidak?

Okey, lanjut!

Kali ini, dengan menggunakan jurus Shin-Shintenshin no Jutsu ini, Ino ingin mengetahui perasaan Sai yang sebenernya. Apa boleh buat. Sejak Sai menyebutnya sebagai 'Miss Beautiful' atau 'Nona yang Cantik' mau gak mau Ino jadi penasaran akan kesungguhan ucapan cowo tersebut. _Well_, Ino memang lumayan cantik sih. Tapi tetep saja dia mau tau lebih banyak soal pendapat Sai mengenai dirinya.

Ino bergegas keluar dari rumahnya siang itu untuk mencari si cowo berambut gelap dan berkulit putih pucat tersebut. Tapi karena ini jurus yang baru saja dikuasainya, Ino jadi sedikit ragu untuk langsung menggunakannya pada Sai. Makanya, sekalian latihan biar lancar, Ino-pun memilih beberapa target secara random untuk menjadi korban jurus barunya.

"Ups!Target pertama!" serunya pelan saat ia melihat Naruto yang tengah menjalankan aksi maling ramennya. Gak usah ditanya gimana aksi Naruto tersebut, gak penting juga sih. Yang jelas, Naruto kemudian lari karena takut digebuk massa. Sampailah ia di suatu tempat yang sepi. Tersengal-sengal. Ia bahkan gak menyadari keberadaan Ino yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

Ino melihat ini sebagai suatu kesempatan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membentuk beberapa segel sebelum ia berkata pelan.

"Yosh! Shin-Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Transfer jiwa berhasil. Saldo masih mencukupi untuk membuat keduanya gak pingsan.

Naruto yang tubuhnya 'disusupi' sebagian jiwa Ino sedikit bergidik. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi. Tapi karena gak ada satu-pun yang terjadi, ia hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dan bersiap pergi.

"_Okey Naruto-kun!"_ ujar sebagian jiwa Ino yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Tentu saja, saat ditanyai seperti itu, Naruto seolah gak begitu sadar. Ino melanjutkan, _"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur ya!"_

"_Apa pendapatmu tentang Yamanaka Ino?"_ tanya sebagian jiwa Ino itu lagi.

"_Ino itu cewe yang berisik, bossy, dan sok kecentilan."_ jawab _inner_ Naruto jujur. Baru saja Ino hendak menghajar cowo satu itu, mendadak saja _inner_ Naruto menambahkan, _"Tapi kurasa dia sebenernya baik. Dan karena dia-lah Sakura-chan bisa jadi secantik sekarang. Nyaaa~! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan itu memang paling TOP! Gakpapa jidatnya lebar, aku tetep sayang Sakura-chan koq! She's so ultra extra lovely special exactly cute!Pokonya dia nomor dua setelah ramen-ku deh!"_

Ino _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Dalam hati ia mengasihani Sakura yang ternyata masih kalah pamor ama ramen di mata Naruto. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, _inner_ Naruto mulai melenceng dari topik dan malah membicarakan ini itu tentang Sakura dan ramen. Ino yang mulai merasa gerah, akhirnya melepaskan jurusnya tersebut sehingga ia gak perlu lagi mendengar celoteh _inner_ Naruto yang di luar kontrol itu.

Merasa puas dengan hasilnya, bahwa jurusnya sudah cukup sempurna, Ino berjalan lagi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mencoba mencari mangsa ramen selanjutnya. Di tengah perjalanan, Ino melihat mantan-sobat-yang-sekarang-udah-jadi-sobat-nya-kembali. Yup. Cewe yang ditaksir Naruto itu lho! Haruno Sakura.

Ino merasa tergelitik untuk mencobakan jurusnya pada Sakura. Dan melihat adanya kesempatan karena Sakura sedang tampak asik berjalan sambil membaca buku tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Ino kembali melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan pada Naruto. Ia-pun kembali bertanya hal yang sama pada Sakura.

"_Ino? Heh! Si Pig itu!"_ jawab inner Sakura cepat. _"Well… Sebenernya Ino itu cewe yang baik dan setia kawan. Terlepas dari centilnya yang bukan main. Coba otaknya lebih dipake buat belajar dibandingkan hunting cowo ganteng terus menerus, pasti dia bisa sama jeniusnya seperti aku!"_

"_Dan berdahi lebar sepertimu? No way lah ya!"_ batin Ino menimpali tanpa diketahui oleh _inner_ Sakura.

Lalu, lanjut _inner_ Sakura, _"Sebenernya selama ini aku selalu ingin berterimakasih pada Ino. Kalau bukan karena dia, gak bakalan ada aku yang sekarang! Yah.. Kurasa Ino memang benar-benar sahabat yang baik! Aku sayang dia!"_

Ino terdiam setelah mendengar keterangan jujur dari Sakura. Segera saja, dia melepaskan jurusnya kembali dan kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

"Heh, Ino-Pig! Ada ap.." sapaan Sakura saat melihat Ino langsung saja terpotong karena tiba-tiba Ino memeluknya. "Hei! Apa-apaan nih?" tanya Sakura lagi yang jadi merasa seram sendiri saat Ino melakukan tindakan yang aneh tersebut.

"Maaf ya, Sakura-chan. Aku baru menyadari perasaanmu sekarang…" ujar Ino lirih.

"Hah?"

"Tapi aku gak bisa membalas perasaanmu!" ujar Ino cepat sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Soalnya aku masih normal! Jaa! Aku mau hunting cowo dulu yah! Wish me luck, Billboard Brow!"

"HAH?" pekik Sakura yang gak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino.

Ino terlihat nyengir kembali sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Sakura masih terlihat bingung saat Ino sudah berlari kecil dengan membawa kesalahpahaman akan interpretasi-nya terhadap perasaan Sakura. Maksud Sakura sayang sebagai sahabat koq! Ino-nya aja yang ngaco. Masa dia ngira Sakura sayang dia dalam artian.. ehem… Itu lho! You know lah ya! Makanya, kalau dengerin omongan orang jangan setengah-setengah, Ino-chan! Kalau kaya gitu kan kau malah lebih kelihatan gak normal dibanding normal.

Ino bersenandung riang saat matanya menangkap sosok cowo berambut nanas tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang cowo bertubuh besar. Kedua sahabat Ino yang lain. Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Tadinya Ino juga mau mencobakan jurus tersebut pada mereka. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, paling jawaban Shikamaru tentang Ino hanyalah kata-kata semacam 'Troublesome' dan jawaban Chouji bakalan melenceng jadi topik buah. Yah, Ino sudah mengenal kedua sahabatnya itu. So, skip saja kedua orang tersebut.

Tanpa Ino duga sebelumnya, mendadak dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, si maling ayam. Yah, biarpun dia maling, karena dia ganteng jadi dimaafkan. Ino bahkan nyengir kuda saat melihatnya. Langsung saja, jurus itu diarahkan pada Sasuke dan pertanyaan yang sama kembali dilontarkan.

_"Hn,"_ jawab _inner_ Sasuke yang awalnya terdengar sama cool-nya sama luarnya, _"Si blondie itu cuma salah satu fangirl-ku. Tapi lumayan nyenengin juga, ngeliat dia yang selalu histeris karena melihatku. Dalam kontes adu ayam bulan depan, kemenanganku pasti mutlak selama fangirl-fangirl itu masih ada!"_

Buseth! Sosok asli si _Cool Prince_ itu ternyata narsis begini? Nyesel Ino pernah jadi _fangirl_-nya.

Udah ah, daripada makin lama denger makin bikin _ilfil_, Ino mutusin buat segera _ciao_ dari tubuh Sasuke. Lalu, perlahan, Ino mendekati Sasuke yang masih berjalan dengan gaya _cool_-nya. Setengah berbisik dan dengan nada yang jail, Ino kemudian berkata.

"Semoga sukses yah di adu ayam bulan depan, Sasuke-kun! Tenang, _fangirl_-mu memang masih banyak koq! Tapi aku udah pengecualian!"

Sasuke terkesiap dan langsung menengok ke Ino yang sudah berlari menjauh. Dia mematung selama beberapa saat sambil mempertanyakan apa yang sebenernya hendak Ino sampaikan padanya.

Ino yang sudah menjauh gak mau ambil pusing lagi soal Sasuke. Apalagi saat ia melihat Deidara yang sedang membuat sesuatu dari tanah liat. Sekali lagi, untuk alasan yang gak jelas, Ino memilih Deidara sebagai korbannya.

Dan inilah jawaban pemuda berambut pirang dengan poni yang sebagian menutupi mata kirinya.

"_Ino, un? Oh! Cewe yang katanya mirip denganku itu, un? Kalau dia mirip denganku, artinya dia memang istimewa, un! Kalau aku ganteng, ya dia cantik-lah! Aku pernah berpikir untuk menjadikannya objek seniku, un!"_

Ino terbelalak. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"_O.. Objek seni?"_ tanya sebagian jiwa Ino dalam tubuh Deidara dengan nada yang terbilang senang. _"Objek seni kaya apa? Lukisan? Patung?"_

"_Apaan itu, un? Mana mungkinlah! Maksudnya, aku pernah berpikir untuk meledakkan dirinya, un! Kira-kira tubuhnya bakal tercerai berai seindah apa ya, un?"_

"_WHAT?" _seru sebagian jiwa Ino lagi.

"_Seni adalah ledakan dan ledakan adalah seni, un!"_

Secepat kilat, Ino melepaskan jurusnya dan ngacir dari tempat itu segera sebelum Deidara melihatnya. Mana mau dia mati muda di tangan psikopat penggila ledakan itu! Enak aja!

Setengah terengah-engah, Ino mendadak mendengar jeritan-jeritan yang memekakkan telinga gak jauh dari tempat ia berada sekarang.

"KYAAA! Itachi-kuuuu~~n! I love you!"

"Kuberikan hatiku untukmu, Darling!"

"OMG!"

"Pilihlah aku jadi pacarmu, Itachi-sama!"

Oho! Ada sang maling hati rupanya. Ino sedikit meloncat-loncat untuk dapat melihat sosok yang tengah digila-gilai seluruh cewe itu. Sosok yang dikerubungi itu tampak _cool_ dan hanya berjalan tanpa berkata apa-pun.

Ino kembali memamerkan cengirannya. Coba kita liat, apa pendapat cowo yang paling digila-gilai saat ini terhadap Ino.

"_Ino? Siapa itu?"_

JLEGER!

Bagai petir menyambar di siang hari bolong, Ino langsung takluk oleh jawaban singkat Itachi.

"_Salah satu fans-ku, eh? Hemh, sekarang fans-ku sepertinya lebih banyak dibanding si adik bodoh tukang nyolong ayam itu! Nah, jadi yang mana yang namanya Ino? Apa hatinya mau kucuri juga?"_

Ino jadi gak tau lagi harus berkomentar apa. Entah ucapan Itachi itu keren atau gak, tapi yang jelas Ino jadi merasa mual saat mendengarnya. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia segera keluar dari tubuh Itachi.

Kali ini, Ino dengan cepat menemukan korban selanjutnya. Entah sejak kapan, tujuan Ino jadi berubah. Ia juga jadi ingin tahu pendapat orang-orang lain tentang dirinya, gak hanya pendapat Sai yang sebenernya adalah target utama.

Korban selanjutnya adalah Neji. Dan beginilah komentar cowo bermata kelabu tersebut.

"_Ck! Si Ino itu! Dia itu cuma cewe yang gak bisa ngerti situasi! Bayangin aja, masa dia sok-sok-an mau menggodaku hanya dengan memperlihatkan rambut panjangnya tergerai? Please deh, bagusan rambutku kali? Ini rambut lebih lembut, halus, cuma pake shampoo gak perlu direbonding! Dibandingkan rambutnya? Oh, no! Jangan disamakan! Rambutku jauh lebih bagus darinya. Sorry, Ino! Better try again next time!"_

Ino untuk ke sekian kalinya _sweatdrop_ hari itu. Dia mulai berpikir kalau setengah lebih penduduk desanya adalah orang narsis (?)

Ino akhirnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil mencari korban selanjutnya. Tapi.. Korban selanjutnya ini membuat wajah Ino semakin sumringah dibanding korban-korban sebelumnya. Yep! Sang target utama sudah hadir. Misi dilaksanakan!

"_Apa pendapatmu tentang Yamanaka Ino?"_ tanya sebagian jiwa Ino itu pada Sai tanpa basa-basi lebih lama.

"_Ah! Miss Beautiful! Dia sebenarnya sangat jelek!"_

JLEGER!

Petir kedua hari itu.

"_Lalu kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Miss Beautiful?"_ tukas sebagian jiwa Ino lagi dengan nada yang mulai terdengar sedikit geram.

"_Aku baca di buku, untuk dapat akrab dengan seseorang, lebih baik kalau kita memberikan nama panggilan yang sesuai dengan karakteristiknya. Tapi ternyata orang-orang di sini cukup sulit! Mereka lebih senang dikatakan yang sebaliknya dibandingkan yang sesuai dengan karakteristiknya!"_

Ah… Hancur sudah hati Ino mendengar kenyataan tersebut dari orang yang sempat ia taksir. Untungnya dia belum benar-benar suka pada Sai. Meskipun demikian, sedih juga kan kalau dikatai jelek terang-terangan seperti itu? Apalagi kalau sebenernya tuduhan jelek itu terlalu mengada-ada. Ino gak jelek koq!

Ino segera keluar dari tubuh Sai dan kemudian berlari ke suatu tempat untuk dapat menenangkan hatinya yang galau. Ia kemudian terduduk di atas undakan batu yang ada di bawah suatu pohon yang rindang sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, memandangi awan.

Mendadak, sebuah suara malas menegurnya.

"Ngapain kau di sini, Ino?"

Ino menoleh. Ia sedikit kaget saat melihat sahabatnya itu. Lebih kaget lagi saat cowo nanas satu itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Shikamaru…"

Ino menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku cuma lagi berpikir," jawab Ino dengan mata yang kembali ia alihkan ke arah awan.

"Mikir? Mikirin cowo lagi, eh?" ujar Shikamaru sinis.

Ino mendelik galak ke arah Shikamaru. Mungkin ada benernya sih. Tapi, yang ingin lebih Ino tekankan adalah, "Aku cuma lagi mikir kalau hati orang itu gak selalu sama dengan tampilan luarnya!"

"Hn. Baru tau?" jawab Shikamaru tenang, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kasihan pada sahabatnya yang baru mengetahui fakta itu setelah ia seumur sekarang. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

Ino kembali melirik ke arah sahabat masa kecilnya yang sudah mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya yang biasa pada sang awan, bukan pada cerita Ino. Ino mendesah. Awalnya ia ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya toh ia menceritakan juga soal pengalamannya hari itu.

Tentu saja Shikamaru terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Hei? Kau bukannya gak tau kalau hati orang itu privasi mereka kan?" sembur Shikamaru saat mendengar cerita Ino yang terkesan fantastis tersebut. Meskipun dalam hati, ia tertawa juga saat mendengar bagaimana orang yang tampak _cool_ di luarnya, bisa berpikir macam-macam di dalamnya.

"Habis…" rengek Ino sedikit manja. Ia kemudian menempelkan dagunya ke lututnya yang tertekuk, "Aku cuma pengen tau pendapat Sai tentang diriku. Tapi karena sedikit tergoda, jadi yah…"

Shikamaru menggumamkan, "Troublesome", sebelum Ino melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku gak akan melakukannya lagi koq! Kecuali untuk keperluan misi yang memang membutuhkan informasi!"

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar pernyataan Ino tersebut. Ia kemudian menyeringai sekilas. Yah, Ino terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya untuk dapat melihat seringai Shikamaru tersebut.

"Lalu? Kau kecewa sekarang? Karena gak ada yang memujimu sesuai yang kau harapkan?"

Ino terdiam.

"Kalau begitu… Kau gak menerapkan jurusmu itu padaku ya?"

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Udah kubilang kan tadi? Nggak!"

Shikamaru tersenyum sekilas. "Bodoh! Kau melewatkan orang yang penting!"

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang mencurigakan, Ino hanya bisa menjawab, "Huh?"

"Mau coba… Baca pikiranku?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini sudah memandang ke arah Ino. Mata keduanya beradu pandang selama beberapa saat.

"Kau lagi kesurupan apa nih, Shika?" tanya Ino yang akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Shikamaru menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah gerakan bahu yang terangkat. "Kalau gak mau juga gakpapa!"

Dikatai begitu, Ino jadi semakin penasaran. Akhirnya, Ino membentuk suatu segel. Dan sebelum menyempurnakan segel itu, dia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kau benar-benar mau aku membaca pikiranmu?"

Shikamaru lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Shin-Shintenshin no Jutsu!" seru Ino akhirnya.

"_Apa pendapatmu tentang Yamanaka Ino?"_

"_Troublesome!" _jawab _inner_ cowo itu cepat, singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Tuh kan? Apa kata Ino! Dia pasti berkata begitu! Namanya juga Shikamaru!

"_Tapi…"_

Eh? Ada lanjutannya?

"_Ino itu…"_

Ino terdiam saat mendengar komentar sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru sendiri masih saja terdiam dengan mata yang terpejam dan mulut yang membentuk senyuman tipis. Mendengar komentar jujur nurani Shikamaru, ditambah melihat senyumnya, Ino gak bisa lagi menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Mulutnya menganga seolah ia masih gak percaya dengan nurani Shikamaru tersebut.

"Be.. Benarkah itu, Shika?" tanya Ino secara terang-terangan sambil melepaskan jurusnya kembali. Keluar dari tubuh Shikamaru.

"Bener apanya? Memang aku ngomong apa?" jawab Shikamaru sambil menatap Ino, sedikit mengejek.

Ino menelan ludah. Gak mungkin ia mengulangi lagi ucapan nurani Shikamaru di hadapan orangnya langsung. Tidak di saat ucapannya tersebut adalah sesuatu yang dapat membuat jantung Ino berdebar keras dan membuat tubuhnya menegang.

Shikamaru akhirnya terkekeh kecil sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Yah, sesuai katamu tadi. Apa yang di pikirkan orang sebenarnya, gak selamanya akan terlihat langsung di wajahnya kan?"

Ino ikut berdiri tanpa sadar.

"Jadi sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap lebih padaku!" ujar Shikamaru lagi sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

Ino memandangi punggung sosok cowo klan Nara tersebut. Masih berdiri diam, terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ng? Ngapain masih di situ?" tanya Shikamaru lagi sambil menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Eh? Aku boleh ikut?"

"It's troublesome, but..." Shikamaru sengaja membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung.

Sebuah senyum kini tersungging di bibir Ino. Dan ia pun berlari kecil ke arah Shikamaru yang masih memasang tampang malasnya dan bahkan sedikit menguap saat menunggu Ino.

Well.. Hati orang gak bisa diduga hanya dengan melihat wajah dan perilakunya kan? Jadi jangan pernah remehkan wajah malas dan perilaku '_troublesome'_ si kepala nanas ya!

***THE END***

* * *

AN:

1. Hahaha… Jadi juga neh fic ngaco bin gaje. Gak tau lagi kesambet apa *kesambet jurus Ino mungkin* ampe kepikiran ide kaya gini.

2. Fic ini dibuat just for fun yah, gak ada niat buat ngejelekin pihak manapun. Apalagi semua tokoh di sini saya lumayan suka a.k.a gak ada yang dibenci. Jadi mohon maaf juga kalau ada tokoh favoritnya yang dibuat ngaco ama saya. :P

3. Ada yang berminat buat review fic ancur gini? Wow, thanks a lot kalau memang ada!XD

4. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia membaca. *membungkuk*


End file.
